


Ecstasy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-05
Updated: 2000-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Still no plot in sight.This story is a sequel toRapture.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ecstasy - by Ashinae

**Rating/Warning:** NC-17. Slash and lots of smut!   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio   
**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me *sniffles*   
**Summary:** Sequel to "Rapture" Umm, still no plot. Lots of sex, though. Does that make up for it?   
**Spoilers:** Not a single one.   
**Notes:** Just remember this: you all asked for the sequel. *grins* So here it is. Please enjoy :) 

Feedback appreciated at 

* * * * *

**ECSTASY** \- by Ashinae 

"Ray? What are you doing here? It's so late." 

Ray shrugged a bit. "Ah, I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come see you. Share the joys of insomnia." He grinned. "And, maybe... something else?" 

Benny smiled one of his extra-sweet smiles. "Why, Ray. What*ever* could you mean?" he asked teasingly. 

Ray grinned back, wolfishly. "Oh, you know what I mean, Benny." He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. His eyes raked up and down his lover's body--it was fairly chilly out and Benny had started wearing that ridiculous long underwear again. But somehow, the Mountie pulled it off. "C'mere," Ray said softly, looking back up at Benny's face. 

Suddenly seeming a bit shy, Benny came forward, his eyes downcast. Ray reached out a hand and lifted the Mountie's chin with a finger, whispering, "Look at me." 

Benny met Ray's intense gaze, swallowing, shifting from foot to foot. 

Ray smiled. Oh, yes--Benny knew. He knew what Ray wanted. And Benny would be all-too-willing to please. 

"Kiss me," Ray said softly. 

Stepping up just a little bit closer, enough to fit their bodies together perfectly, Benny's hands came up and lovingly framed Ray's face. He pressed sweet, tender kisses to Ray's lips, taking his pleasure from the light caresses before Ray's hands slid up his back to tangle in his hair. 

Their kisses deepened, Ray's mouth becoming demanding, stealing Benny's breath away. Benny's hands clenched in the back of Ray's shirt as he held on for dear life. It was as though he could feel Ray's desires and thoughts, the burning need to claim and mark anew what Ray knew was already his. 

His to take, to keep. 

Ray plunged his tongue into Benny's eager mouth, swallowing up the Canadian's moan of delight, plundering and devouring the sweetness of Benny's taste. Ray's hands smoothed down the sides of Benny's neck, down the broad back to his hips, around the delectable curves of his ass, and back up to his shoulders. And forward, tugging at buttons, not wanting to be hindered by something as trivial as clothing. 

There was a small sound of disappointment from the Mountie when Ray pulled his mouth away. But Ray smiled reassuringly and whispered, "Close your eyes," and Benny obeyed without question. 

Ray had each button of the long underwear undone, and he admired what he could see of his lover's smooth chest. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Benny's heart and he smiled at Benny's little giggle. Ray stood straight again and spoke softly into Benny's ear. 

"That is a wonderful sound, Benny," he said. "Every sound you make that is a laugh goes straight to my heart. There's not much that beats the sound of you happy. Except for one thing. Do you know what that is?" 

Benny shook his head. "No, Ray," he replied. 

Ray nipped at Benny's earlobe, then walked around behind him, pressing his body close and wrapping his arms around Benny's torso. "The sounds you make when we're making love. Every moan and whimper and gasp." He gently pinched Benny's nipples, eliciting a gasp to prove his point. "They all make me feel... powerful, to know I can make you make such sweet little sounds. But Benny... there's one more thing." He lightly bit the back of Benny's neck, his hands moving back around to pull the fabric down Benny's back. 

"Wh-what's that, Ray?" Benny asked, a tremor in his voice. 

"Hearing you scream, Benny," Ray said. "I want to hear you scream tonight." 

Benny swallowed. "Ray... Ray, my neighbours," he protested weakly, already leaning back into Ray's body. He tipped his head back and leaned it on Ray's shoulder. 

"To hell with your neighbours," Ray said, licking Benny's neck. "I want to fuck you until you scream for more. I want to hear you howl my name to the moon, Benny." 

"Oh, God, Ray. I--" 

Ray's hand reached up and covered Benny's mouth. "Shh. No more speaking. The only words I want to hear out of your mouth for now are you begging me to fuck you. Got that?" 

Benny nodded, his eyes drifting closed again. Ray turned him around, and continued to pull of the longjohns. Benny found himself shivering just a little bit as a cool breeze drifted in through an open window and across his heated skin. 

Ray's hands smoothed over every inch of flesh that was bared to his hungry gaze, running over Benny's chest, and belly, arms and back, and he pressed little kisses here and there. All the while he whispered promises of the pleasure to come, of how good he was going to make Benny feel. 

Of how he couldn't wait to hear his lover scream. 

Once the long underwear was off, Ray tossed it aside, then stood and admired Benny's body in all its smooth, pale splendour. He visually feasted upon the hard cock bared to his view and crooked his finger at Benny. 

Almost endearingly shy once again, Benny came forward, his hands almost instinctively moving up to hide himself from Ray's hungry view. Ray shook his head. "No, Benny," he said softly. "Don't hide from me." He reached out and moved Benny's hands away, running a finger along the length of Benny's cock and grinned at the sharp intake of breath his lover took. 

"Mmm, Benny, how absolutely delicious you look," Ray murmured, leaning forward and licking Benny's neck. 

"Thank you, Ray," Benny whispered. 

"Undress me." 

"Oh, yes, Ray." With a sweet smile, Benny pulled off Ray's shirt and unbuckled his belt, setting both on the chair with Ray's jacket. Pants and briefs were next, and once they, too, were on the chair, Ray pulled Benny close, wrapping his arms around Benny's waist and shoulders. 

With a soft whisper of Benny's name, Ray kissed the Mountie gently, softly, a light and teasing touch that had Benny straining forward for more. 

Benny's warm skin against his own was pure bliss. Ray sighed, anticipation curling through his body as he gently pressed his erection against Benny's. Benny gasped and pushed his hips forward into Ray's. The Mountie began moaning softly into Ray's mouth as they kissed, trying to rub himself against Ray. His lover had other plans and reached down to grasp his hips and hold him still while the kisses continued, sweet and tender and teasing. 

Ray ran his tongue along Benny's bottom lip, then pulled back enough to look Benny in the eyes, not needing to search to see the love shining in their blue depths. He smiled, then leaned forward again and whispered in Benny's ear, "Tell me what you want." 

Benny paused a moment before replying, "You." 

Ray shook his head. "What do you *want*, Benny? *From* me?" 

Benny swallowed, shook his head almost imperceptibly. He couldn't say it, couldn't say those things-- 

"Tell me, Benny," Ray said. "What do you want me to do?" 

"I--" His tongue froze. Oh, God, not now, of all times... 

There was a moment of silence between them, the only sound seeming to be that of their breathing, their rapid heartbeats. 

Finally Ray said, "I want you on your knees, Benny. I want you bent over the table. I want you in the back seat of my car." His hand went up to gently wrap around Benny's cock, his thumb running back and forth over the head as he smiled at Benny's sharp intake of breath. I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me. I want you on the desk in your office. I want you on your back, on all fours, or on top of me. I want to fuck you. Tell me what you want from me." 

"I--" Benny closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. 

"Say it, Benny. Please?" Ray asked, lightly stroking the throbbing cock in his hand. "For me, caro. Say it for me, I'm the only one who can hear you. I just want to hear you ask for what you want, that's all. Just ask." 

Benny swallowed, gasping out, "T-take me, Ray. Take me now. Please, now." He took Ray's head between his hands, and kissed him again, hard, demanding, surprising Ray, stealing his breath away and setting a new fire between them. He held on for dear life as Benny devoured his mouth and they strained against each other, grinding their cocks together, their kisses bruising and desperate, as though they had been apart for months rather than hours. 

And Benny started to walk them backward to his bed and Ray followed eagerly, the thought crossing his mind that suddenly, the "roles" had changed. A shift in dominance had suddenly happened and now it was Benny calling the shots. 

Nothing could be more exciting. 

"I want you inside of me," Benny said into his ear. "Buried to the hilt, giving me everything you've got. I want you--I want you to fuck me, Ray. I love making love with you, nothing is better, but--sometimes--I just need to be fucked." 

Ray's knees damn near gave out on him. 

If it hadn't been for Benny's strong arms around him, he would have fallen, he was sure of it. "Yeah," Ray gasped, "yeah, Benny, oh, God, yeah. Anything, anything you want." 

Benny's smile was brilliant. "Oh, I know exactly what I want, Ray," he said softly, and pushed Ray down on the bed. 

"Well?" Ray asked impatiently. 

"Oh, I'm going to have to *show* you, Ray," Benny said. He ran his hand up Ray's leg as he walked around to his bedside table, reaching into the drawer to pull out the lubrication as Ray watched his beautiful lover's body, every flex of muscle under the flawless skin, the slight tremble of Benny's hands that Ray knew was anticipation. 

Ray reached out his hand and took one of Benny's. "Come show me what you want," Ray said. "I don't want to wait for you anymore." 

Benny leaned down and brushed his lips across Ray's, then moved to straddle Ray's hips. Ray's eyes widened just a bit, but he smiled warmly, his hands sliding up and down Benny's thighs. "This is different and new," he said softly. 

"Well, they do say that new positions keep one's sex life... exciting..." Benny leaned down and licked Ray's neck. "Are you excited, Ray?" 

Ray's eyes drifted closed a brief moment. "Oh, yeah, Benny," he replied. He opened his eyes again to see Benny open the tube in his hands, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, and, while holding Ray's eyes with his own, reached back and slid his fingers inside of himself. Ray watched in fascination as Benny arched backwards, his eyes closing and a moan escaping his throat. Benny continued to make sweet noises of pleasure as he prepared himself, riding his own fingers and driving Ray positively mad. 

"Now, Benny," Ray said, grabbing the Mountie's hips. "Enough of that, I want you *now.*" 

"Yes, Ray," Benny whispered, quickly removing his fingers and taking a moment to spread lube on Ray's cock. He grinned delightedly at Ray's gasp, then lifted himself a little higher, before slowly, *slowly* sliding down Ray's cock. 

Both men groaned, Ray's hands guiding his lover's hips as Benny began to move. Up, down, slowly, maddeningly, their gasps and moans echoing throughout the apartment. 

Ray watched Benny above him, a sheen of sweat on his chest, the dark head thrown back in exquisite abandon, his neck bared and daring, taunting Ray to lean up and lick and kiss and bite and mark. 

Beautiful," Ray gasped, "my beautiful Benton, Benny, Benny, caro! Oh, God, yeah, that's it, harder!" 

Coherent speech was beyond Benny's capabilities and he merely groaned again, leaning down now on his arms and rocking back to meet Ray's thrusts as Ray raised his own hips and started thrusting hard against him, into him. Ray's fingers were digging painfully now into his hips, and Ray leaned up and bit his shoulder, urging him on, demanding more and more of what he was only too happy to give. 

"Feel good, Benny?" Ray demanded, panting into Benny's ear. 

Benny nodded, pushing himself back against Ray's hips again. 

Ray licked Benny's neck. "You still owe me a scream. I want to hear you scream." He shifted himself on the mattress, planting his feet and spreading his knees, pumping hard and fast up into Benny's ass. 

Benny whimpered, his own rhythm faltering and his eyes sliding closed. Oh, but it was *so good*! 

"C'mon, Benny," Ray encouraged. "Scream for me, let go, let me know how good it is. That's all I'm asking-- Oh, GOD!" he cried as Benny pushed back against him again, squeezing down hard on Ray's cock. 

"Oh, yes, Ray," Benny breathed. "But what about you?" His eyes shut tightly and he started to meet each of Ray's thrusts again, and moving beyond that, harder and more demanding. "Maybe--maybe I want to hear *you*!" 

"God--oh, God--B-Benny--" 

He rode his lover hard, looking to see Ray's head arched back, mouth open and gasping for breath, begging and demanding softly for more-- 

Finding his voice, Benny cried, "Yes, Ray! That's it!" 

Ray stared at the ceiling, his hands coming up and clutching Benny's biceps as he surrendered to Benny's body claiming his. 

And he howled as he came, screwing his eyes closed tight and seeing stars dancing on his eyelids. He lay there, gasping for breath, for a few more moments before he felt Benny's hot cum splash against his stomach and chest, but he remained where he was as Benny collapsed on top of him. 

"Nice," Benny said breathlessly, "very, very nice." 

"Mmm. Oh, Benny," Ray murmured, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Ray." 

Entwined in each other's arms, they fell asleep. 

***

Ray awoke, his hand reaching out for Benny. 

And coming up with only sheets. 

Confused, he opened his eyes and looked around-- 

At his own bedroom. 

He swallowed, biting back his disappointment. 

Just another dream. 

FIN


End file.
